


love to watch you work

by dupergal



Series: A3! Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, these two are desperately in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupergal/pseuds/dupergal
Summary: It's hard for Tsuzuru to concentrate while working in the dining room of the Mankai Company dorm. Not the least of which is the distractible presence of one Omi Fushimi baking in the kitchen.[A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 Day 1 - Adoration]
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Series: A3! Rare Pair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828972
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	love to watch you work

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally Rare Pair week! :D I'm so happy to finally be writing something for one of my favourite (but under appreciated) A3! ships. I'm finally joining the ranks of the few authors of OmiTsuzu on AO3~
> 
> I'm looking forward to the rest of the week, and discovering many more wonderful rare pairs!!
> 
> [unbeta'd beyond a quick read-through from me, I apologize for any mistakes/weird sentences!]

The Mankai Company dorm is loud and lively at the best of times. It’s why Tsuzuru usually prefers to lock himself away in his room whenever he has a deadline - whether for school or for the company itself - because how anyone can get work done while sitting in the dining area is a mystery to him. 

But sometimes it’s nice to have a change of pace, a change of scenery while he plugs away at an essay for one of his electives. For once it’s relatively quiet in the early afternoon: most of the kids are still away at school, and the majority of the adults off at their jobs. He takes a thoughtful sip of his coffee, pulling his eyes away from the laptop screen to allow himself to lean back in his chair and stretch.

And now he’s distracted for another reason.

Because he hadn’t noticed it before, but Omi’s in the kitchen, moving around with a sense of familiarity that Tsuzuru both envies and adores. And whenever Omi’s cooking, it’s hard for Tsuzuru to look away. 

He must be baking something; Tsuzuru notices him pulling flour and sugar out of the cupboard, his movements smooth and without a single misstep. He’s humming something to himself as he works, as if he also hadn’t realized that Tsuzuru was sitting here, watching him work. Despite claiming to be tone-deaf, the tune sounds sweet to Tsuzuru’s ears. This mix of strength and delicacy is a paradox that’s strictly Omi’s, Tsuzuru thinks, as he watches Omi’s strong hands mix and measure and pour as he crafts some sort of pastry for later. It’s almost like Omi’s nurturing the dough, smiling down at his creation while he kneads and folds. And if Tsuzuru looks hard enough, he can see Omi’s biceps flexing with every movement. He swallows past a lump in his throat. 

There’s also something about Omi’s broad form moving so intimately within the kitchen, a place that’s become a space frequented by the two of them, that fills Tsuzuru with fondness. He feels a sudden warmth in his stomach that spreads into the rest of his body until he can feel it in his fingertips. Despite all of the hardship Omi has been through in his life - his days as a gangster, losing his friend, his struggle with guilt and his direction in life - Omi doesn’t let it get him down. He continues to be so strong and caring, and has become someone that the entirety of Mankai Company feels safe and comfortable around. Those hands that have seen so much in his short life can continue to create with gentle touch. It makes Tsuzuru proud - so unbelievably proud - that Omi has overcome his struggles and can finally be the best version of himself.

And yeah, sometimes Tsuzuru feels that prick of green jealousy between his shoulder blades when some of the troupe members get too friendly with him, when Taichi clings to his arm, or when Tasuku swings his arm over Omi's shoulders after a tough game. But at the end of the day, Omi is Tsuzuru’s, and Tsuzuru is Omi’s. When it’s dark and everyone’s asleep, Tsuzuru is the one Omi cuddles up to, the one that Omi shares his fears and dreams with, the one that Omi takes care of the most. And for that Tsuzuru grins into his coffee. The mug is now cold, but he can barely tell with the warmth still filling him up.

“Oh, Tsuzuru? I didn’t realize you were there.”

Tsuzuru’s been caught staring. His head snaps up to meet Omi’s bemused expression. “Uh…” Tsuzuru gets out intelligently.

Omi laughs, breaking eye contact just long enough to close the oven door and set the timer before settling his gaze back on Tsuzuru.

“What are you up to?” Omi asks, coming around the counter and settling himself on the edge of the table. He peeks at Tsuzuru’s computer, which Tsuzuru realizes in horror that he hasn’t used in _nearly an hour_ as his clock screensaver rolls over to the next minute. Omi laughs at that. “Not much, I assume?”

Tsuzuru wishes he would be struck down right here. He can feel his face going hot as Omi looks at him with that lopsided smile. “I, uh, got distracted,” he confesses. He can’t meet Omi’s eyes, preferring instead to look into his hands that are now pressed against his face.

“Oh? By what?”

Tsuzuru doesn’t have to look to hear Omi’s teasing smirk in his voice. Sighing, Tsuzuru resigns himself to his fate just as Omi’s hands reach out to gently grasp his wrists and pull his hands away. And once he does, Tsuzuru _knows_ he can’t “By you…” Tsuzuru mutters. “I… like watching you bake.”

Omi chuckles and gently kisses the inside of Tsuzuru’s left wrist, then the right as Tsuzuru sputters. “Is that so? In that case, I’ll bake for you anytime. Or perhaps we could bake together? You’d look cute with a bit of batter on your cheek.”

Tsuzuru can’t find any words. He’s simply enraptured by this person, by this _ethereal being_ who somehow decided to grace Tsuzuru with his presence. He leans forward instead and presses his forehead to Omi’s stomach, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of fresh dough and a hint of lemon on him. “I’d like that,” Tsuzuru whispers.

Tsuzuru can feel the press of Omi’s lips on his head, right where the whorl of his hair starts, and Omi wraps his arms around Tsuzuru. They stay there, holding each other, breathing each other in, until they’re interrupted by a soft but insistent _beep_.

“Don’t you have to get that?” Tsuzuru asks, eyes flickering to the kitchen.

Omi shakes his head, his chin rubbing into Tsuzuru’s hair. “Just… one more moment. The scones can wait a minute longer.”

Tsuzuru stifles a smile into Omi’s vest, and lets himself be held.

**Author's Note:**

> [pls come yell at me on twitter about A3! and omitsuzu I'm begging](https://twitter.com/dupergal)


End file.
